


Finally

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Tom/Andrew FanFic [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	Finally

“你现在打算怎么办？”助理对着沙发上的Andrew问道。他知道现在的他可能不愿意去思考这些问题，但时间一天天过去，该解决的还是要解决，不能再拖了。

“如果你想要留下这个孩子，你必须得跟Tom联系一下。”助理继续道。但沙发上的Andrew依然沉默着。助理看着他，只能无奈地叹一口气。而听到他叹气的Andrew总算有了反应，他抬头看向助理，搭在肚子上的手无意识地摸了摸自己的腹部——其实现在那里还看不出明显的孕状，但他们都清楚里面已经孕育了一个将近三个月的小生命。

“你觉得我应该留下他吗？”Andrew不确定地问道，但这并非他第一次问这个问题。在这将近三个月的时间里，他一直在问自己，问别人，他究竟要不要留下这个孩子。他想过要做人流，但在看医院提供的录像时他就已经退缩了。这是谋杀。他忍不住这样想道。他正在谋杀一个生命，他自己的后代。他不能这么做。然而等他放弃了人流之后，他又犹豫了甚至有一点点后悔了。他能做个好父亲吗，能将孩子好好地抚养成人吗？他，能给他一个完整健康的家吗？

其实问题千千万万，但真正要紧的只有那一个。可偏偏就是那一个，Andrew没有勇气去寻找答案。毕竟太多的事情一旦牵涉到家庭、孩子、一辈子之类的话题，就会提前走向终结。他在这方面太有经验了，以至于原本曾经无比向往成家的他对此产生了恐惧。仿佛这两个字成了一个会夺走他一切幸福和希望的恶魔。

“我不能替你做决定。”助理拉过椅子在Andrew身边坐下，“但我觉得，这件事Tom有知情的权利。你该和他谈谈。”

Andrew闻言有些局促不安地在沙发上翻了个身。他一直没有回答，过了一阵子助理才听到他说：“他就要回来了。”

“什么时候？”助理有些好奇道。

“后天下午，他昨晚电话跟我说的。”

“那……你需要我做点什么吗？”助理关心道，尽管他希望Andrew能好好地和Tom一起解决这件事，但如果他真的不想这么做的话，他还是会帮忙的。

不过让助理有些欣慰的是，Andrew婉拒了他的好意。在那之后助理就没有再来找过Andrew。两天后的早上，Tom便拖着行李轻手轻脚地打开了Andrew的家门，他原本是想给这人一个惊喜，然而却发现对方似乎给他准备了一个更大的惊喜。

“Andy？你在吗？”Tom把背包行李都丢在门口后便有些着急地往楼上的卧室走去。而他越是靠近那扇虚掩的门，萦绕在鼻间的奶香味越是明显。终于，Tom站在Andrew的房门，感觉到自己的心跳变得前所未有的快。

“Andy？”Tom发现自己有些紧张，他手心出汗地抓了抓衣摆，轻轻敲响了门，“我进来了。”

“站在那儿别动。”但让Tom有点意外的是，房间里的Andrew原来一直在听着他的一举一动，他之所以没有回应，是因为他还没做好面对Tom的心理准备。

“你还好吗？”Tom听话地站在门口关心道，但事实上他们都感觉到这家伙的信息素已经不安分地朝Andrew那儿飘过去了。

“现在不是时候，Tom。”Andrew有些抗拒又有些疲累地道。门边的Tom只好地乖乖地暂停释放自己的信息素，但仍试探着靠近Andrew。

“抱歉。”Tom摸了摸自己的头发道，“我只是想抱抱你。”

“这个等会再说，我们要先谈谈。”Andrew看着Tom一点点地挪进了房间但没有阻止，Tom便当他默许了自己的行为而慢慢地来到床边，坐在一旁的椅子上。

“我怀孕了。”Andrew看着Tom的双眼道。

“我猜到了。”Tom应道，“你的味道不一样了。”说着Tom顿了顿，有些紧张又期待地看向了Andrew的肚子，“孩子是我们的，对吗？”

Andrew没有回答Tom的问题，他沉默了一会儿，手指用力地揪着被子，然后像是下定了什么决心一样宣布道：“我想把孩子留下来。”说完他神情紧张又严肃地看着Tom，仿佛在等待审判的结果。

“当然要留下来！”

Andrew一愣，似乎没料到Tom会是这个反应。

“虽然这事是个意外。”Tom语速极快地手舞足蹈道，“但我一定会负责任的！说真的我很害怕你会跟我说你不想要这个孩子，但我很开心我们想到一块儿去了。”

“等会儿。”Andrew叫停了Tom，“你真的想留下这个孩子？”

“当然！”Tom毫不犹豫道，“还记得我上次和你说过的话吗？”他说着凑到了床边握住了Andrew的手，“我想和你一起有个家，我是认真的。”

“我很抱歉这段时间我都不在，因为没有标记，我不知道你怀孕了。但你放心，接下来我能休息一段时间，我们能一起照顾这个孩子。”

“我……我没有料到你会是这个反应……”

“没事，我能理解。”

“不，Tom，你这样会让我觉得自己像个混蛋。”Andrew有些激动道，“我不是……我不是真的想留下他……我只是想知道……老天……”

Tom的表情僵了一下。“你的意思是……你在试探我？”

“不，不。”Andrew着急道，“我不是在试探你，我只是，从来没想过你会想要留下这个孩子，我本来是打算给我们都找一个台阶……老天……我很抱歉，Tom。”

“但孩子现在还在对吗？”Tom问道。

“是的，但我已经决定要去做手术了。”Andrew回答道。

Tom像是突然不知道该说什么，他有些无措地看向了别处，大起大落的情绪中甚至夹杂了一丝愤怒。

“我能问一下原因吗？”Tom极力隐忍道。

“我的事业正在上升期，这个孩子来得太不时候了，现在的我没有能力去照顾他。”

“所以你打算借这件事顺便跟我一刀两断是吗？”

“因为其他人一听到我打算要孩子都会——”

“我不是其他人！”Tom突然激动地打断了Andrew的话，“到底要我怎么做你才肯相信我对你是真心的！”Tom愤怒而又委屈地瞪着Andrew大声道，他看起来下一秒就要爆发，然而最后却把一切都收了回去转身离开了房间。

被留下的Andrew突然被重重的负罪感包围起来，他甚至有一种冲动要跟上Tom拉住他告诉他不是这样的，但他强忍住了自己的情绪翻身钻进了自己的被窝里。这样就结束了。他对自己说。这样一切就都结束了。

可是为什么，他竟然会觉得不舍得。

“该死的……”

Andrew咒骂着掀开了被子坐起来，到底还是离开了房间下楼去找Tom。

“对不起。”Andrew在沙发的另一头坐下，小心翼翼地收敛着自己的信息素不去骚扰另一头的Tom，“我就是个混蛋。我知道你和其他人不一样，我一直都知道。你是个好男孩，是个好男人。”

“你喜欢我吗？”Tom打断Andrew道，他转过头来看着面前的人，一字一句地又问了一遍，“回答我的问题。你喜欢我吗？”

Andrew看着Tom，想要移开视线却做不到。他只能摇摇头，无助而又委屈地看着Tom。

“喜欢。”

“老天……Andy……”Tom顿时无法言语。他再也克制不住自己的身体上前去拥抱Andrew，一个又一个温柔的吻陆续地落在他的头发和脸上。而靠在他怀里的Andrew就像是突然控制不住自己的情绪，他不断地重复着同一句“对不起”，湿润的眼眶在Tom的衣服上蹭出了深色的水印。

“让我标记你好吗？”Tom紧紧地抱着Andrew，近乎恳求地问道，“我想要成为你的家人。”

“但我给不了你孩子。”

“孩子什么时候要都可以，如果你现在不想要我们就以后再说，我们还有很多时间。但我现在就想成为你的家人。只有这件事，我等不下去了。”

Andrew咬了咬嘴唇，他抬头看向Tom的双眼，尔后慢慢地转过了身，背对着他低下了头。Tom轻轻地凑上前去吻住了那一片皮肤，同时握住了Andrew的手。在他的牙齿咬穿那敏感的腺体时，两人十指紧扣，直到双方的信息素彻底交融在一起。

Tom 坐在Andrew的身后，一点点地亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀。他的双手贴在Andrew的肚皮上，小心翼翼地抚摸着里面的小生命。

对不起，孩子。Tom在心里对孩子忏悔道，同时更用力地抱紧了怀里的Andrew。是他的过失让Andrew和这个无辜的小生命受苦了，但以后绝不会再有同样的事发生了。

“唔……”高潮带来的一阵抽痛让Andrew弓起了身体，Tom抽出了自己的分身，拿起一旁的毛巾吸走了从穴口流出的那一抹鲜红，并给Andrew喂了点止痛药和热水。

流血的状态持续了一阵子就停止了，Tom抱着Andrew 去洗了个热水澡，随后预约了医生明天来做身体检查。那天晚上，Andrew靠在Tom的肩上，神情有些恍惚地抚摸着自己的肚子。

他的孩子，这样就没了，像是从来不存在过一样。他会恨他吗？

Andrew想着突然觉得自己的胸口升起了一阵悲伤，仿佛他的孩子正在向他倾诉着自己的委屈和不甘心。

“我不是一个好父亲。”Andrew道。

“这不是你的错。是我的。”

Andrew闭上眼把脸埋进Tom的颈间，双手依然无法控制地抚摸着自己的肚子。

“等这两年过去之后，我们再要一个孩子吧。”

Tom点点头，侧过身来搂住Andrew的腰，安抚他入睡。

 

完。


End file.
